


The allure of shadows

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm crazy about crack pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Imayoshi wants to destroy Kuroko's inocence and get lost in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The allure of shadows

Imayoshi Shoichi was never a good person.

He didn’t care for others.

But he was so very curious. And you know how the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

The first time he had heard about Kuroko Tetsuya was in a conversation between the Momoi girl and Aomine. Both of them talked about the guy with such respect and care he thought he must be someone impressive. How wrong he was.

In their first match againts Seirin he met the short, quiet, almost invisible guy and he had to question if this really was the phatom player of the Kiseki no Sedai. At the end he had to admire his unwavering spirit but he was not awed.

But he noticed, damn, everyone could notice how enamoured everyone acted after meeting him. Even some of his team mates (and Too guys were really hard guys) were talking about Kuroko.

He was not, never, but now he wanted to get to know this person. To break his seemingly unbreakable disposition, to take everything he could and then leave, leaving behind only the shallow shelf of Kuroko Tetsuya.

He wanted to corrupt him.

So he took really long trips to Seirin and waited outside the court to talk to Kuroko.

He did not know it, at the time, that he was not going out unchanged after letting Kuroko Tetsuya in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very crazy about crack pairing, this is my kink, I'm sorry. I was tempted to write an Imayoshi/Kuroko fic some days ago. The pairing is weird, but the bunny plot is unforgiving, so this was the prologue… I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
